die_chroniken_der_clansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Daunenstern
Daunenstern ist ein cremeweißer Kater mit grauem Gesicht, grauen Pfoten, einem graubraunem Schweif und blauen Augen. Er hat eine Narbe im Gesicht die von der linken Schläfe über das linke, leicht trübe Augen, die Nase und den Mundwinkel bis zum rechten Kinnteil geht. Er hat eine Narbe an der Schulter, eine Narbe die von der anderen Schulter über die Rückenmitte bis zur Flanke verläuft, ein durchlöchertes Ohr, eine Krallennarbe an der Brust, eine Narbe am Bauch, eine winzige Narbe an der Wange und eine Narbe an der Kehle. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geboren: 18. Mai 2015 *Schüler: 26. Mai 2015 *Krieger: 05. August 2015 *Mentor von Entenpfote: 23. August 2015 *Ziehvater: 17. Dezember 2015 - Waldjunges, Polarjunges *Mentor von Waldpfote: 23. Dezember 2015 *1. Wurf mit Entenfeder: 04. Januar 2016 - Fledermausjunges, Waschbärjunges *Mentor von Splitterpfote: 12. Februar 2016 *Zweiter Anführer: 23. März 2016 *Mentor von Erdbeerpfote: 09. April 2016 *Anführer: 03. Juni 2016 *Mentor von Froschpfote: 19. September 2016 *Mentor von Perlenpfote: 07. Mai 2017 *Gestorben: 30. Juli 2017 *2. Wurf mit Gold: 02. August 2017 - Taigajunges, Tundrajunges Geschichte 1. Leben 31.07.2016 - Genickbruch durch einem Marderhund 2. Leben 08.10.2016 - Ertrunken 3. Leben 13.12.2016 - Herzversagen 4. Leben 21.01.2017 - Von Lawine verschüttet 5. Leben 27.03.2017 - Schwarzer Husten 6. Leben 07.05.2017 - Kehle von Minzblick aufgeschlitzt 7. Leben 20.06.2017 - Herzstillstand 8. Leben 30.07.2017 - Von Klippe gestürzt 9. Leben 30.07.2017 - Von Klippe gestürzt Daunensterns Geschichte beginnt dann, als er noch gar nicht das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Sein Vater Zeitsprung und seine ehemalige Mentorin Sandschleier waren auf der Jagd, als der damaligen zweiten Anführerin ein kleiner Vogel in die Pfoten fiel. Er konnte nicht älter als ein paar Tage oder wenige Wochen sein, der weiche Flaum seiner Daunen kitzelte noch an der Nase, als sie ihn zu Zeitsprung trug. Andächtig betrachteten sie das winzige Schwanenküken und entschieden sich dann dazu, es nicht wie Beute zu behandeln, sondern es zu begraben. Dieser Moment sollte Zeitsprung so weit prägen, dass er irgendwann sein Junges nach dem Küken benennen würde. Daunenstern wurde als eines von drei Jungen in der Blattfrische geboren, er erblickte das Licht der Welt allerdings zwei bis drei Wochen zu früh, weswegen seine Gestalt mit keinen anderen Worten als zerbrechlich und schwach zu beschreiben war. Fuchswisper weigerte sich, dem Jungen einen Namen zu geben, wollte sie das doch erst tun wenn seine Geschwister auf der Welt waren, sie glaubte fest daran, dass er ihre Geburt erleben würde. Für Zeitsprung hieß das Junge allerdings von dem Augenblick an, als er es und das helle, gräulichweiße Fell gesehen hatte, Daunenjunges, weswegen es diesen Namen auch erhielt, als zu gegebener Zeit Düsterjunges und Sturzjunges zur Welt kamen. Seine Jungenzeit war die wohl normalste, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Schon früh wusste er was er wollte und so lieferten sich sein Bruder und er, schon kurz nachdem sie Laufen gelernt hatten, den ersten Wettkampf - es ging darum, den Hochstein zu erklimmen und wäre nicht früher oder später ein Krieger eingeschritten, hätten sie diesen wohl auch noch bis in den späten Abend hin ausgetragen. Schon damals bemerkte Daunenjunges, dass sein Bruder anders war als die anderen. Sturzjunges saß still vor der Kinderstube, wohingegen er selber nie länger als ein paar Momente still sitzen konnte, auch hielt er sich eher von den anderen Katzen fern. Es schien beinahe so, als hätte er schon damals eher einen Draht zu ihm als irgendwer anders, selbst seine Mutter kam nicht wirklich an ihn heran - ihren Sohn nach dessen einziger Schwäche zu benennen, war wohl keine allzu gute Wahl gewesen. Daunenjunges wiederum konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen ohne seine Eltern zu sein, er bewunderte seinen Vater, er war sein erstes Vorbild und wird es auch immer sein, und liebte seine Mutter abgöttisch, irgendwann wollte er sich so um sie kümmern, wie sie es für ihn getan hatte. Aller Liebe seiner Familie gegenüber - auch Lawinenklang, der sie das ein oder andere Mal besuchen kam, wuchs ihm sofort an's Herz - teilte er von Anfang an Sturzjunges Abneigung Düsterjunges gegenüber, seine verheulte, schreckhafte Schwester nahm seine Eltern seiner Meinung nach viel zu sehr ein, versteckte sich vor ihm und passte so gar nicht in das Bild eines starken Kämpfers. Diese ersten Monde, in welchen er immer nur mit männlichen, eigenständigen und sich als Beispiel eignenden Kriegern zu tun hatte, prägte wohl bedeutend seine spätere, sexistische Haltung gegenüber Kätzinnen. Seine Schülerzeit begann mit einer Enttäuschung - während sein Bruder Lawinenklang, einen Vertrauten, einen Freund als Mentor erhielt, sollte ihn Federflug ausbilden. Allein wegen ihres Geschlechts hatte er bereits weniger Respekt vor ihr, gewann diesen aber recht schnell wieder hinzu, als sie ihn in den Wald zerrte - seine sich auf das Lager beschränkende, kleine Welt weitete sich schlagartig auf einen bisher unentdeckten, seine Vorstellungskraft sprengenden Ort aus, in welchem er sich ohne seine Mentorin garantiert nicht zurecht gefunden hätte. Also klebte er nahezu an ihr und versuchte alles, nur nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Zeremonien Schüler *springt auf den Hochfels und ruft den Clan zusammen* Alle Katzen, die alt genug sind Beute zu machen, fordere ich auf, sich unter dem Hochfelsen zu versammeln . *wartet bis alle da sind* Flockenstern: Daunenjunges, du bist nun sechs Monde alt und es ist an der Zeit, um mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag an, bis dieser Schüler sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird er Daunenpfote heißen. Ich bitte den HimmelsClan, über diesen Schüler zu wachen, bis er in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers findet. Federflug, tritt bitte vor Flockenstern: Federflug, du hast bereits oft bewiesen, dass du eine gute und verlässliche Mentorin bist und ich bin sicher, dass du aus Daunenpfote einen guten Krieger machen wirst. *macht eine kurze Pause* Flockenstern: Düsterjunges, du bist nun sechs Monde alt und es ist an der Zeit, um mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag an, bis diese Schülerin sich ihren Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird sie Düsterpfote heißen. Ich bitte den HimmelsClan, über diese Schülerin zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut einer Kriegerin findet. Rabenflug, tritt bitte vor Flockenstern: Rabenflug, du bist nun bereit für deine erste Schülerin, gib all dein Wissen an Düsterjunges weiter! *macht wieder eine kurze Pause* Flockenstern: Sturzjunges, du bist nun sechs Monde alt und es ist an der Zeit, um mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag an, bis dieser Schüler sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird er Sturzpfote heißen. Ich bitte den HimmelsClan, über diesen Schüler zu wachen, bis er in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers findet. Lawinenklang, tritt bitte vor Flockenstern: Lawinenklang, auch du bist nun bereit für deinen ersten Schüler, ich lege Sturzpfotes Ausbildung in deine Pfoten. *neigt voller Respekt den Kopf vor den neuen Mentoren und den neu ernannten Schülern und tritt zurück* DAUNENPFOTE! DÜSTERPFOTE! STURZPFOTE! DAUNENPFOTE! DÜSTERPFOTE! STURZPFOTE! Krieger *fährt fort nach einer kurzen Pause* Aber wir haben nicht nur an tote Katzen zu denken. Bei einem Angriff der Zweibeiner haben drei Katzen ganz besonders gezeigt, dass sie ihrem Clan treu sind und bereit sind Krieger zu werden. Sturzpfote, Daunenpfote und Narbenpfote tretet vor. Daunenpfote, ich kann Feder nicht mehr fragen, ob du bereit bist Krieger zu werden, aber ich habe dich furchtlos kämpfen sehen und weiß, dass du bereit bist. Ich, Flockenstern, Anführer des HerzClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diesen Schüler herabzublicken. Er hat hart trainiert, um euren edlen Gesetzen gehorchen zu können und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger. Daunenpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst mit deinem Leben? ~~Daune: Ich verspreche es. *Augen leuchten* Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des HimmelsClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Daunenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Daunenfall heißen. Der HimmelsClan ehrt dein Temperament und deine flinken Pfoten und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger im HerzClan willkommen. *lächelt Daune aufmunternd zu und neigt vor ihm den Kopf* Dunkelglanz, bist du davon überzeugt, dass dein Schüler dazu bereit ist ein Krieger zu werden? ~~ Dunkel: Ja, er ist bereit. Ich, Flockenstern, Anführer des HerzClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diesen Schüler herabzublicken. Er hat hart trainiert, um euren edlen Gesetzen gehorchen zu können, und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger. Narbenpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst mit deinem Leben? ~~Narbe: Ich verspreche es. *sieht stolz aus* Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des HimmelsClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Narbenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Narbenkralle heißen. Der HimmelsClan ehrt deine Geduld und deine Klugheit und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger im HerzClan willkommen. *lächelt auch Narbe freundlich zu und neigt vor ihm den Kopf* Lawinenklang, bist du davon überzeugt, dass dein Schüler dazu bereit ist ein Krieger zu werden? ~~ Lawine: Ja, er ist bereit. Ich, Flockenstern, Anführer des HerzClans rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diesen Schüler herabzublicken. Er hat hart trainiert, um euren edlen Gesetzen gehorchen zu können, und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger. Sturzpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst mit deinem Leben? ~~Sturz: *tritt vor und geht auf Flocke zu, fällt dabei auf die Nase* äääh ja verspreche ich *grinst* *muss kurz lächeln* Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des HimmelsClans, deinen Kriegernamen. Sturzpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Sturzbach heißen. Der HimmelsClan ehrt deine Eigenständigkeit und deine Freude und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger im HerzClan willkommen. *lächelt auch Sturz freundlich zu und flüstert* Müdigkeit und Tollpatschigkeit kann man schlecht loben *neigt dann auch vor ihm den Kopf* DAUNENFALL! NARBENKRALLE! STURZBACH! DAUNENFALL! NARBENKRALLE! STURZBACH! Zweiter Anführer *klettert zum zweiten mal auf sein Steinchen und ruft den Clan erneut zusammen* Alle Katzen, die alt genug sind Beute zu machen, fordere ich auf, sich hier unter meinem Steinchen zu versammeln. *wartet bis alle da sind* Flockenstern: Es ist an der Zeit, dass der HerzClan einen neuen zweiten Anführer bekommt. Flügelschweif war eine gute und tapfere zweite Anführerin, die sich aber nun etwas Ruhe verdient hat. Daunenfall hat sich, als ich in der Heilerhöhle war, gut um den Clan gekümmert und gezeigt, dass er dieser Herausforderung gewachsen ist. Er soll neuer zweiter Anführer des HerzClans werden! *schaut Daune stolz an* DAUNENFALL! DAUNENFALL! DAUNENFALL! Anführer Aus dem schnellen Atem Daunenfalls wurden kleine Wolken, als er auf die kühle Luft traf, trotz der späten Blattfrische war es ungewöhnlich kalt. Kein Vogel sang mehr sein Lied und die verkohlten Enden der Baumstämme auf dem Territorium wurden ein weiteres Mal in Brand gesetzt, als die Sonne als glühender Ball auf sie herab sank, nicht mehr lange und die ersten Sterne würden am dunkler werdenden Himmel erscheinen. Es schien beinahe so, als würde der HimmelsClan Flockensterns Entscheidung nicht billigen und wollte das auch jeder Katze im Clan durch den blutroten Himmel mitteilen. Unruhig krampfte sich Daunenfalls Magen zusammen und dieses Mal lag es nicht an der Tatsache, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Was, wenn sie nicht mit Flockensterns Rücktritt unzufrieden waren, sondern mit seinem Nachfolger? Alte Ängste kamen in ihm hoch, Vorstellungen von einem Leben außerhalb des Kriegerbaus, weil er zu etwas anderem, weniger ehrbaren bestimmt war, und nun die Angst davor, mit dem gleichen Leben wieder zu erwachen, welches er auch schon vorher in sich trug. Von seinen düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, wie sich seine Pfote unter einer Wurzel verfing und nur mit Glück fing er sich noch, bevor er stürzte. Knurrend rappelte er sich wieder auf, straffte seine Schultern und sträubte sein Fell gegen die Kälte, bevor er seine Schritte beschleunigte und mit einem Satz die kleine Anhöhe erklomm. Hinter sich hörte er die ungeschickten Sprünge einer weiteren Katze, deren Ballen dumpf über den Boden trommelten, offensichtlicherweise fehlte ihnen die natürliche Leichtigkeit, welche ihnen als Pfoten eines Kriegers bald in’s Blut übergegangen wäre. ,,W-warte, Daunenfall! Ich bin nicht so schnell!’’, keuchte Fledermausflug und beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Mit einem Seufzen wurde er wieder langsamer und trabte nun neben dem jungen Heiler her, sein Blick blieb allerdings nach vorne gerichtet. Eine Zeit lang war nur das Geräusch schneller Pfoten zu hören, worüber der Narbengezeichnete sich auch nicht unbedingt beschwerte, als Fledermausflug erneut das Wort ergriff. ,,Und du weißt, dass du nicht darüber reden darfst, was...gleich geschehen wird, oder?’’ Für einen Moment spielte Daunenfall mit dem Gedanken aufzubrausen, den Kater, welcher ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien zu fragen, ob er ihn eigentlich für komplett unfähig hielt, doch irgendwas missfiel ihm daran, so zu reagieren; also räusperte er sich leise, um seine nichts desto Trotz aufkommende Empörung herunterzuspielen und drehte sein Gesicht leicht zur Seite. ,,Natürlich, ich bin ja nicht erst seit gestern im HerzClan.’’ Gerade wollte er zu einer Fortführung seiner Antwort ansetzen, als Fledermausflug ihm in’s Wort fiel. ,,Könntest du mir trotzdem sagen, wie es Entenfeder und Waschbärklaue geht?’’ Ein wenig überrascht von seinen Worten hielt Daunenfall kurz inne, so heftig waren sie dem Heiler über die Lippen gekommen, beinahe als hätten sie ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge gelegen, dass er sie nun aussprechen musste, bevor er noch daran erstickt wäre, dann allerdings nickte er sachte und setzte seinen Weg fort, an dem Kater vorbei, welcher ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. Das musste als Antwort genügen. Die restliche Strecke über sagte keiner von ihnen irgendwas, was eventuell auch daran liegen könnte, dass Daunenfalls stets eine oder zwei Fuchslängen voraus trabte, er hatte einfach nicht den Nerv für irgendein Gespräch, welches er womöglich sogar schon ein Mal geführt hatte, und so wurde er erst langsamer, als das leise Plätschern von Wasser an seine Ohren drang. Nun beinahe andächtig schweigend sprang er leichtpfotig die unebene Anhöhe hinauf, die kleinen Steine schnitten in seine Ballen, doch fühlten diese sich durch die Kälte des Erdbodens so taub an, dass er den Schmerz kaum bemerkte. Als er schließlich am Rande der Senke angekommen war, schnappte er leise nach Luft, allerdings nicht weil er keinen Atem mehr hatte, sondern weil ihn der sich darbietende Anblick mit dessen Schönheit für einen Augenblick so sehr beeindruckte, dass er kurz erstarrte. Der inzwischen vollends aufgegangene Mond tauchte das Innere der flachen Kuhle in eine Landschaft aus purem Silber, das Wasser, welches von sich aus kühl zu glühen schien, fing Sterne und Mond in solch einem perfekten Abbild ein, dass er sich fragte, ob solch ein Werk überhaupt noch naturgemacht sein konnte, und als ein flauer Wind die kargen Bäume im Hintergrund striff, verwandelte dieser die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Mondsees in einen schier unendlichen Strudel aus schwarzem Wasser und bläulichem Sternenlicht. Als Fledermausflug ebenfalls die Anhöhe hinter sich gebracht hatte war Daunenfall bereits aus seiner Starre erwacht und hatte sich langsam in Richtung des kleinen Sees begeben. Es fühlte sich befremdlich vertraut an auf dem uralten Gestein zu laufen, wie weich gespült schmeichelte der Untergrund seinen geschundenen Ballen und ab und an meinte er, in eine Vertiefung zu treten, welche einem Pfotenabdruck glich, und schließlich ließ er sich in der Nähe des Rinnsals nieder, aus welchem das Wasser des Mondsees zu kommen schien, kurz versuchte er diesem mit dem Blick zu folgen, doch verlor es sich schon bald hinter einigen Felsbrocken, welche beständiger schienen als jede große Eiche an den Klippen. Als ein Schatten über ihn fiel, sah er zuerst ein wenig irritiert auf, doch erkannte er schließlich das Antlitz seines Sohnes, welches eine eigenartige Ernsthaftigkeit angenommen hatte, welche Daunenfall noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Mit einem nervösen Ohrenzucken setzte er sich neben ihn. ,,Es wird Zeit. Wir haben schon genug Mondlicht vergeudet, du solltest nicht weiter warten.’’, und noch bevor der ältere Kater etwas auf die wirsche Aufforderung erwidern konnte, stupste Fledermausflug ihm grob in die Seite. Noch kurz ließ Daunenfall sich selber die Zeit um zu zögern, dann senkte er den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck des Wassers, dessen Geschmack ihm noch Blattwechsel später in’s Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein sollte. Kalt, kälter als jedes Eis und beinahe so, als hätte er einen Schluck Mondlicht getrunken, breitete sich der lähmende Frost wie ein Schauer von seiner Schnauze im Rest seines Körpers aus, jedes Haar seines Pelzes schien davon erfasst und er wusste nun, hätte das reinste Weiß einen Geschmack, wäre es eben dieser. Berauscht von den Eindrücken, welche über ihn herein brachen, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie sich seine Lider senkten und ihn in einen Schlaf fallen ließen, welcher ihm alle Sinne zu rauben und gleichzeitig zu schärfen schien, verloren irrte er in der Dunkelheit, bis er seine Augen schließlich wieder öffnete und sich im HerzClan-Territorium wieder fand, um ihn herum tanzten Grashalme im Wind, und ohne länger nachzudenken wusste er, dass er auf der großen Wiese sein musste. Allerdings entdeckte er nirgendwo auch nur den Hauch von Leben, welches erst noch erwachen musste, Löwenzahn reckte seinen Kopf der Sonne entgegen und das Rauschen der Blätter begleitete das Singen der Vögel mit seiner ganz eigenen Melodie. Kurz fragte Daunenfall sich, ob er irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte, gar, ob er das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte, da sprintete eine kleingewachsene, graue Gestalt an ihm vorbei, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen immer noch genau so kräftig leuchtend wie damals. ,,Morgenfänger..?’’, murmelte er leise vor sich hin und erst jetzt fielen ihm die vielen verschiedenfarbenen Pelze auf, welche immer wieder im satten Grün auftauchten, nur um wenig später wieder verschwunden zu sein. ,,Sei gegrüßt, Daunenfall. Wie es scheint, hast du bereits einige alte Bekannte wieder entdeckt. Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig dafür, dass du keine Zeit haben wirst mit ihnen zu sprechen.’’ Erschrocken wirbelte der Bluepoint-Kater herum, nur um einer langbeinigen, sandbraunen Kätzin gegenüber zu stehen, deren hellgrüne Augen ihn interessiert musterten. ,,Wer -’’ Er setzte zu einer Frage an, doch bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte weiter zu sprechen, peitschte sie mit dem Schweif und beantwortete sie ihm, Sternenstaub glitzerte dort, wo ihr Schweif die Luft durchschnitten hatte. ,,Mein Name ist Sandschleier, und das ist Feuersturm.’’ Sie deutete auf einen flammenfarbenen Kater, welcher schräg hinter ihr stand, und lenkte Daunenfalls Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf sich. ,,Ich war vor vielen Monden Stellvetreterin des HerzClans, der Name meiner Nachfolgerin, Flügelschweif, sollte dir mehr sagen als der meine.’’ Da Daunenfall bereits damit rechnete, dass sie recht schnell fortfahren würde, nickte er nur knapp, nur, um sich wenige Momente später in seiner Vermutung bestätigt zu wissen. ,,Ich habe seit dem Zeitpunkt deiner Geburt die Ehre, über dich und dein Schicksal zu wachen, weswegen es mich mit einem gewissen Stolz erfüllt, dir nun wegen des gegebenen Anlasses gegenüber zu stehen!’’ Zum Ende hin erhob sie ihre Stimme zu einem feierlichen Ausruf, auf welchen hin Daunenfall den Blick von ihr abwandte, nur um festzustellen, dass der Rand der vorher leeren Lichtung nun mit Katzen aller Größten und Fellfarben gesäumt waren. Viele von ihnen mussten lange vor ihm gelebt haben und er konnte nur anhand von Erzählungen erahnen, wie ihre Namen lauteten, Feuersturm, welcher inzwischen zurück getreten war und ihn mit mildem Interesse musterte, war einer davon, einige erkannte er mit einem freudigen Zucken seiner Schnurrhaare - seinen ältesten Bruder Lawinenklang, zum Beispiel - und bei wiederum anderen krampfte sich schmerzhaft sein Magen zusammen, wie bei Mohnblüte, welche ihr Herz an einen BlitzClan-Krieger und ihr Leben bei der Geburt seiner Tochter verloren hatte. Schluckend zwang er sich dazu, wieder nach vorn’ zu blicken. ,,Deswegen will ich dich nun, bevor die Zeit noch knapp wird, fragen, ob du bereit bist deine neun Leben in Empfang zu nehmen.’’ Zuerst dachte Daunenfall, dass nur Sandschleier sprechen würde, doch war die Stimme welche über die Lichtung hallte vielschichtiger, dunkler, beinahe so, als trüge jede Katze auf der Lichtung ihren Teil zu dieser bei, und leicht davon eingeschüchtert antwortete der Kater, welcher sich plötzlich furchtbar unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, mit einem klaren, lauten ‘Ja’, Aufregung wegen des Bevorstehenden ließ ihn erschaudern, als er schließlich zugestimmt hatte. Als hätte er mit diesem kurzen Wort einen Mechanismus ausgelöst, teilte sich die Menge plötzlich und ein attraktiver, mehrfarbiger Kater mit wildem Tigermuster schritt auf ihn zu, das Kinn edel angehoben und der Blick ruhig auf seinem Sohn liegend, dieser konnte nicht mehr tun als die blassblauen Augen zu weiten. Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck beugte sich Zeitsprung etwas vor, keine Spur mehr von Alter oder Gebrechlichkeit in seinen Zügen, und drückte seine eigene Nase gegen die Daunenfalls. ,,Dieses ist dein erstes Leben. Mit diesem gebe ihr dir den Stolz, deine restlichen Leben in Würde zu empfangen und deinen Clan in jeglicher Lage als Vorbild anzuführen.’’ Daunenfall schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als Wärme durch seinen Körper strömte und seine Pfoten stark zu machen schien, wie von allein hob er seinen Kopf und seine Schultermuskeln spannten sich an; wieder fühlte er sich, als wäre er zum Stellvertreter ernannt worden, doch dieses Mal hinterließ das Gefühl des Triumphes einen eigenartigen, süßen Schmerz in seiner Brust und er begriff, dass das, was er gerade gespürt hatte, der Stolz eines Vaters sein musste. Mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern trat Zeitsprung zurück und wandte sich ab, um Platz für einen Kater zu machen, über dessen Wiedersehen Daunenfall sich nicht in dem Maße freute, in welchem er es bei den meisten anderen tat. Beinahe feindselig musterte er Honigbiene, schließlich waren sie nie in der Lage gewesen ihre vor allem von ihm ausgehenden Rivalitäten niederzulegen, bevor der Kater mit den honiggoldenen Augen einem Hund zum Opfer gefallen war. ,,Sei gegrüßt, Daunenfall. Es ist lange her.’’ Die Stimme des Anderen klang amüsierter, als Daunenfall geahnt hatte. ,,Selbst wenn du dir einen anderen Boten gewünscht hast - ich übergebe dir nun das Leben des Mutes. Nutze es, um deinen Clan im Kampf mit der Kraft eines Löwen, dem Geschick eines Falken und der Wucht eines Sturms zu verteidigen.’’ Durch Zeitsprungs warmes Leben geschont erwartete er nicht die Heftigkeit, mit welcher ihn sein zweites traf, das Blut dröhnte in den Ohren und Kampfesgeschrei hallte von den Bäumen wieder, Krallen trafen auf Pelz und nur langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab, welcher seine Muskeln zum zerreißen gespannt hatte und ihn glauben ließ, mondelang in der Schlacht gewesen zu sein. Schwer atmend blinzelte er, nur um zu bemerken dass Honigbiene bereits wieder in der Menge verschwunden war, an seiner Stelle trabte nun ein langbeiniger, cremefarbener Kater zielstrebig auf ihn zu, die schwarzen Maserungen auf Haselnusswolkes gepflegtem Pelz glänzten sternenhell und seine Augen, nun nicht mehr von Krallennarben entstellt und blind, sondern in kräftigem Giftgrün leuchtend, fixierten Daunenfall genau. Dieser hob schwach einen seiner Mundwinkel an und musterte den Kater, welcher bereits im jungen Schüleralter sein Augenlicht bei einer Trainingseinheit mit ihm wegen eines Kaninchens verloren hatte, genau, nicht mehr durch irgendetwas eingeschränkt sprühte er mehr vor Leben als sonst jemals zuvor, Raureif stob auf, als er mit einem Satz vor ihm zum Stehen kam. ,,Könnte Eisflügel dich doch nur so sehen.’’, krächzte er dementsprechend aufrichtig und entlockte dem jüngeren Krieger so ein wehmütiges Lächeln, welches allerdings verschwand, als er anfing zu sprechen: ,,Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Wissen und die Weisheit, damit umzugehen’’, und noch bevor Daunenfall sich fragen konnte, wie wohl dieses Leben sein würde, legte Haselnusswolke ihm die Schnauze auf den Kopf und beinahe wäre er unter der plötzlichen Last zusammengesackt. Schwer wie Blei lag ihm schier das gesamte Wissen der Sterne auf den Schultern, und ein ganzes Leben schien an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizurauschen, als er schließlich blinzelte und alles, was er sich jemals gefragt hatte, plötzlich logisch erschien. Atemlos starrte er den dunkel gezeichneten an. ,,Sag’ Eisflügel, dass ich sie liebe.’’, flüsterte dieser noch beinahe lautlos, als er an ihm vorbei streifte. Das werde ich, dachte er und kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen, um sich wieder zu sammeln, da stach ihm ein süßer und doch schmerzlich vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Ungläubig hob er seine Lider an und musterte die ockergelb-weiße Kätzin, welche ihren ehemaligen Schüler sachte musterte, den Schweif hoch erhoben. ,,Federflug…!’’, miaute er leise und beobachtete seine ehemalige Mentorin aufmerksam dabei, wie sie leichtpfotig näher kam. ,,Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Verständnis für all die kleinen und großen Sorgen deiner Clangefährten. Nutze es sorgsam, und versuche immer zu verstehen, weswegen jemand das getan hat, worüber du dein Urteil fällst.’’ Ihre Stimme war so sanft wie das Leben welches durch seine Adern strömte, wie ein lauer Sommerwind strich es durch sein Fell, als sie ihm sachte die Nase gegen die Wange drückte. Gutmütigkeit machte sich in seinem Herzen breit,als ein braungeschecktes Junges reuevoll auf seine schlammbedeckten Pfoten blickte und Mitgefühl benetzte seine Sicht der Dinge, als eine werdende Mutter von Verzweiflung angetrieben das Gesetz der Krieger brach und ihre ungeborenen Junge schützte, indem sie ihrem Gegner die Kehle aufriss, bis Federflug schließlich einen Schritt zurück machte und die sternenhelle Lichtung wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Daunenfall schluckte, als als nächstes ein mächtiger, anthrazitfarbener Kater mit kaum erkennbarem Tigermuster vor trat, das rauschende Gras der Lichtung schimmerte durch seinen Pelz und verriet, dass er schon eine ganze Weile länger hier sein musste als die meisten Katzen, welche bis jetzt vorgetreten waren. Streng legte sich dessen grüner Blick auf ihn und als Reaktion darauf, streckte Daunenfall die Brust hervor, wappnete sich für den nächsten Schmerz, welcher ihn ganz sicher treffen würde. ,,Mein Name ist Pantherstern, und ich führte deinen Clan vor Flockenstern. Ich bin der Vater deines Vaters und somit setzt du die Weitergabe des Anführerpostens in unserer Blutlinie fort.’’ Der grauweiße Kater machte sich normalerweise nicht viel aus Familienangelegenheiten, doch nach Panthersterns kurzer Rede hatte er augenblicklich Respekt vor diesem und erneute Wärme durchfuhr ihn, als er begriff, dass es ihm auf eine gewisse Art und Weise vorbestimmt war, einst hier zu stehen. ,,Nachdem du nun weißt wer ich bin, werde ich dir dein fünftes Leben übergeben. Dieses Leben ist das Leben der Gerechtigkeit. Führe deinen Clan bedacht und sei ihm gerechter und strenger Richter zugleich.’’ Am liebsten würde er sich vor der Berührung wegducken, doch er wusste, dass ihm das nichts bringen würde, außerdem wollte er vor Pantherstern nicht wie ein Feigling dastehen. Zischend biss er also die Zähne zusammen, als dieses Leben wie erwartet schmerzhaft in ihn über ging, beinahe augenblicklich plagten ihn Gewissensbisse, sein Kopf fing von stundenlangen Überlegungen an zu dröhnen und seine Kehle wurde rau von Diskussionen die er führen musste, doch als der imposante Tigerkater zurück trat, blieb lediglich das Gefühl des Triumphes und das Wissen, die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen zu können, egal vor welcher Herausforderung er stehen würde. ,,Glaub immer an dich und das, was du tust; dann wird es richtig sein.’’ Dankbar und sichtlich ausgelaugt neigte Daunenfall den Kopf vor seinem Ahnen, er wusste, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei war, doch sein schlanker Körper tat es nicht, und langsam fingen seine Kräfte an ihn zu verlassen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn er das durchstehen wollte, also richtete er sich mit einem Ruck wieder auf und bemerkte so gar nicht, dass bereits die nächste Katze vorgetreten war. ,,Mein Name ist Wolkenjunges.’’ Irritiert sah sich Daunenfall um, nur, um niemanden zu entdecken, bis er dann auf die Idee kam seinen Blick zu senken und beinahe zusammenzuckte, als er eine kleine, weiße Kätzin mit flaumig weichem Fell entdeckte, welche ihn aus großen, blauen Augen anstarrte. Seine Stirn runzelte sich bei der Frage, was dieses Junge wohl mit ihm zu tun haben könnte, doch dann blinzelte er und langsam verband er den Namen der kleinen Gestalt mit Erzählungen von Mohnblütes Wurfschwester, welche zu schwach gewesen war und nicht mal das Schüleralter erreicht hatte. Nicht auch noch das, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als Wolkenjunges sich auf die pummeligen Hinterbeine erhob und aus einem Reflex heraus versuchte er zurückzuweichen, als sie sich mit den Vorderpfoten an seinem Bein abstützte, doch seine Ballen schienen wie festgefroren. Ungerührt stupste sie ihm ihre hellrosane, funkelnde Nase gegen das Kinn und er bemerkte, wie etwas Sternenlicht an seinem Fell haften blieb. ,,Mein Leben ist das Leben der Ehrlichkeit, denn nichts ist ehrlicher als etwas, was niemals die Chance dazu bekommen hat zu lügen.’’ Zwar sprach sie die Worte mit ihrer hellen, glockenklaren Stimme wie auswendig gelernt in einem melodischen Singsang, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte dabei etwas so unglaublich ernstes, weit über ihr Alter hinausgehendes, dass Daunenfall beinahe übel wurde, und da er das Leben anhand ihrer Erscheinung vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte, traf es ihn mit voller Wucht und zwang den gestandenen Kater in die Knie. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als wäre er von einer Anhöhe gestürzt und auf seiner Seite aufgekommen, doch trotz dessen fühlte er sich freier denn je. Benommen bemerkte er, dass Wolkenjunges ihn musterte. ,,Die Wahrheit ist meist über alle Maße schmerzhaft, doch ist sie besser als jede Lüge.’’ Noch kurz stupste sie ihn zum zweiten Mal an, dann wandte sie sich ab und sprang zurück zu ihrem Vater, welcher schützend seinen Schweif um sie legte. Schlimmer als das konnte es gar nicht mehr werden, dachte er sich, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und dabei zusah, wie sich ein Tigerkater aus den Reihen der Sternenkatzen löste, sein Fell leuchtete von den Farben her am kräftigsten, was auch kein Wunder war - Narbenkralle hatte schließlich noch vor einigen Tagen im HerzClan gejagt. Blinzelnd begrüßte Daunenfall seinen alten Weggefährten, welcher allerdings keine Zeit für Freundlichkeiten zu haben schien. ,,Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Vergebung und Demut. Nutze sie gut, denn Rache ist nicht das Werkzeug eines Kriegers.’’ Daunenfall atmete tief ein, als ihn blanke Wut traf wie ein Blitz und trotz der Qual, welche das Leben für ihn war, nahm er es mit Genugtuung in sich auf, schien die Verachtung und den Hochmut beinahe zu schmecken, welche in Narbenkralle gewütet hatten, doch zurück blieb nur das Gefühl von Liebe, welche allen Hass verdrängte, die gleiche Art von Liebe welche Narbenkralle dazu bewegt hatte, Düsterblick und Bohnenflecken ihren Betrug zu verzeihen. Auch jetzt hielt sich der Braunschwarze nicht lange auf und entfernte sich bereits, als Daunenfall die Augen wieder öffnete, seine schweren Schritte wurden von leichteren ersetzt, die weißen Pfoten der anmutigen, schwarzweißen Kätzin schienen kaum das Gras zu berühren, als Fuchswisper näher auf ihren Sohn zu trat, Sterne glänzten in ihrem Pelz, doch ihre Augen ruhten immer noch mit genau dem gleichen Sanftmut auf ihm, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Lächelnd streckte sie ihren Kopf vor und strich ihm nebenbei unauffällig mit dem Schweif ein Fellbüschel an der Schulter glatt. ,,Dieses Leben ist das der Hoffnung. Nutze es als Licht, welches jeden noch so dunklen Pfad erleuchtet und deinen Clan aus jeglicher Finsternis führt.’’Als ihre Nase ihn berührte, schienen Funken von dieser aus in alle Richtungen zu sprühen, und zuerst glühten durch sie nur ein paar wenige Kohlen, dann vernahm er das Knistern der ersten Flammen und schließlich loderte ein Feuer in ihm auf, welches er durch kein Element der Welt zu Löschen vermochte. Ein so selten gesehenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er nun endlich verstand wie seine Mutter es geschafft hatte immer die starke Kämpferin zu sein, welche er in ihr gesehen hatte, und obwohl er wusste, dass dies kein eigentlicher Teil des Lebens war, fühlte er sich durch ein noch stärkeres Band zu ihr verbunden als vorher schon, ein Band, welches genau so wenig zu zerstören war wie die Hoffnung, welche just seine unerschöpfliche Quelle war. So schnell, wie dieser unvergleichliche Moment gekommen war, war er allerdings vorbei und schließlich hüllte ihn der markante Duft von Brombeerblättern ein, welcher die Kätzin ankündigte, mit welcher alles begonnen hatte, Fuchswisper hatte sich inzwischen wieder neben ihrem Gefährten eingereiht und langsam machte sich Unbehagen in seiner Magengrube breit. Sandschleier, welche vor ihn getreten war, musterte ihn äußerlich ruhig, die Ohren aufmerksam gespitzt, doch in ihren blassgrünen Augen lag irgendwas, was er noch nicht zuvor gesehen hatte, doch es schien nichts gutes zu sein, dafür sprach die Pein in ihnen zu laut für sich und unwillkürlich bereitete er sich auf sein neuntes Leben vor, welche jene Maßnahmen auch nötig haben sollte. ,,Dies ist dein letztes Leben, das Leben der Selbstaufgabe und des Verlusts. Denn in den Momenten, in denen das Wohl aller auf dem Spiel steht, ist das Sein eines Einzelnen von keinem allzu großen Wert.’’, und mit diesen rauen, so emotionsarm ausgesprochenen Worten, legte sie ihm als letztes die Schnauze auf den Kopf, der Geruch von Angst und Blut und fremden Katzen war auf einmal so präsent, als würde er sich selber wieder im Kampf befinden. Voller Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass es seine eigene Angst war, welche er dort roch - oder stellte das gar nicht er fest, sondern die Katze aus dessen Perspektive er alles erlebte? - doch die bedingungslose Loyalität zu seinem Clan und das Versprechen, welches er ihm vor so vielen Blattwechseln gegeben hatte, trieb ihn weiter voran, bis ihn schließlich ein grellhelles Licht blendete und ihm, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, die Luft weg blieb. Keuchend starrte er Sandschleier an und ohne, dass sie es ihm sagte, wusste er, dass dies die letzten Momente ihres Lebens gewesen waren. Lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken oder sich gar von dem Erlebten zu erholen blieb ihm allerdings nicht, denn wieder erklang ihre Stimme, klar, und deutlich und mit einer Feierlichkeit darin, welche er nie wieder sonst irgendwo hören sollte, nichts mehr zeugte von der schmerzlichen Erinnerung, welche sie gerade mit ihm geteilt hatte: ,,Dann sollst du nun mit deinem neuen Namen begrüßt werden, Daunenstern. Dein altes Leben, wie du es bisher kanntest und führtest, ist nicht mehr. In dir trägst du nun die neun Leben des HimmelsClan, welcher dir, als dem neuen Anführer des HerzClans und eben diesen, auf ewig sein Geleit schwört. Beschütze deinen Clan, sorge für jede Katze, egal ob jung oder alt, bewahre das Gesetz der Krieger und befolge es bei jeder deiner Entscheidungen, und vor allem: Lebe jedes Leben, welches dir gegeben wurde, mit der Würde und dem Edelmut einer jeden Katze welche jemals auf den Pfaden der vier Clans wandelte!’’ Es dauerte kaum einen Herzschlag, bis die Katzen des HimmelsClans anfingen, den neuen Namen des Anführers jubelnd und aus voller Kehle in die Welt hinaus zu rufen, wie bei einem Schwarm Bienen dessen Surren die Luft erfüllte, schien es kaum noch einen Ort zu geben, aus welchem nicht eine andere Stimme erklang. ,,Daunenstern! Daunenstern!’’, und als eben dieser seinen Blick schweifen ließ, wusste er, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Gallerie Dauni.jpg|Daunenfall BronzeundDaune.jpg|Bronzejunges und Daunenstern WaldgeistundDaune.jpg|Waldgeist und Daunenstern Dainiberni.jpg|Bernsteinpfote und Daunenstern DauneLawi.jpg|Daunenstern während der Lawine Daunrelle.jpg|Daunrelle Warten.jpg|Daunenstern verteilt Wartenummern an die Horde vor seinem Bau DaunG.jpg|Daunenstern DauneJ.jpg|Daunenstern DauneK.jpg|Daunenstern DaunA.jpg|Daunenstern DauneGV.jpg|Nordstern (BlitzClan), Finsterstern (EisClan), Ingwerstern (MondClan) und Daunenstern DaunS.jpg|Daunenstern Seelegebi.jpg|Seelenklang und Daunenstern daunetod.jpg|Daunenstern kurz vor seinem Tod Kategorie:ByAnnaM.J. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Kater